


Open The Gun

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Guns, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: gun, dare</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open The Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: gun, dare

Jayne cared for his guns as if they were really girls, as if they could really feel and think and move like living girls. He named them, breaking them down to component parts and rubbed them all smooth with oil. Then he put them back together again. He liked doing this task late at night in the mess, when everyone else was asleep and wouldn't foul up his concentration.

River knew she was a loaded gun that looked empty, knew she was just waiting for the proper trigger to let loose an avalanche of pain and destruction. She stepped into the mess on light toes, all other bunks locked up tight just in case.

"Whatcha doin', moonbrain?" he growled, not looking up from his precious guns that weren't really girls. He could see her out of the corner of his eye.

River let her dress fall from her shoulders and puddle at her feet. "Is she a weapon or a girl to you? Is she another gun for you to play with?"

Now he looked up, now he pushed himself from the table. "You playin' with fire, little girl."

"Burn me."

He slid his fingers inside of her, slicked with gun oil, his thumb dragging across her clit. His other hand was curled around a breast, thumbing the nipple. He took the other into his mouth as he worked her with his fingers, as she clutched at his shoulders and mewled in pleasure. It was a game, just a game, just something to pass the time after he looked longer than he should. But she was tight around his fingers, slick with her own fluids and the gun oil, and slid onto him like a glove, like she was made for him, like he had always been waiting for her.

And afterwards, they reassembled his guns together.


End file.
